Who's my prince charming?
by Leona's-Diary
Summary: Poor Hinata will be turning eighteen soon, and if she hasn't picked a husband by the time she turns eighteeen... she'll be forced to marry some one she doesn't even know! Can she get Naruto to like her or will she be forced to marry against her will?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Authors note: I have to update all of my stories, I don't know how many there are but its not going to be easy! This time, the first one to be updated is going to be 'The Date of Proposal.' So just bare with me until they're updated ok? I was thinking about writing some Kare Kano stories, they don't have that many here what do you think? The only thing is I've only red Volume 1 of the manga so far and can't find volume 2 any where. So I started one called Pita Ten... Anyways, Enjoy!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

-------------Hinata's room-------------

"Hinata, Hiashi-sama has requested..." Neji started but the only person in Hinata's room was a maid.

"Hinata-sama is in the shower at this current moment, she just got in and so it will take about 10 to 20 minutes," The maid said to Neji with a smile and a bow before leaving the room.

'_Well I guess I'll just leave... Oh what's this?'_ He thought as he realized something was on Hinata's bed. He made his way over to the bed a picked up the object. It was a little dark purple book with a lock on it, and the words on the cover on the book red..._ Hinata's Diary! 'Hm, I wonder where the key is... oh it's on the bed! She was probably writing in it before she decided to take a shower... Hm, Hinata's personal thoughts, I wonder... No this is wrong! But so tempting! I guess it can't hurt!'_ He grabbed the key and opened her diary.

'_Entry number one, Chunin Exams... Nah, boring!'_ He turned to the middle of the book and began to read, it was from like a 3 months ago... they were seventeen and Hinata didn't write in her diary everyday it seemed:

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm not sure if I like Naruto more than a friend... He seems to like Sakura so much and won't even look at me! Does that mean that there's something wrong with me? Maybe my clothes are to plain for him... I mean he does wear orange! Why should I even care? Do I love him? I'm confused; maybe I should change my appearance or something. Should I start wearing make up? Maybe I should just give up... He likes Sakura to much too even look at any other girls... Maybe I should just wait until I'm eighteen, then my father will pick my husband and I might never have to see Naruto again... But I do want to see him... every day, I'm confused! HELP ME!**

**Hinata**

'_Hm, well interesting... I wonder what she wrote in yesterday...'_ He flipped to the most recent page and sure enough its date was today's. He began to read it:

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm just going to give up, Naruto will never love me even though I... I love him! He won't ever return my feelings and it just hurts me inside so much! Why Naruto? Why do you have to love Sakura? Why do you have to break my heart? Don't' you even care about me at all? Naruto just doesn't seem to care, Even though I want him too so bad... I'm just going to have to settle for whoever my dad picks for me to marry... I thought he'd be my prince in shining armor... I thought he would save me from these horrible walls that hold me in, but he wont and that hurts sooo much and I... I... I am just going to be trapped forever, never free, happy, or... or... in love with the man I marry, like in all the fairy tales I red. Dreams don't come true, they just hurt you.**

**Hinata**

'_... I didn't know it was hurting her so much, I have to tell some one... Kurenai Sensei? Yeah I can ask her to help me get Naruto and Hinata together! I feel so bad for her' _He thought to himself as her locked her diary and put it and the key back on the bed. The moment it was back in its rightful place Hinata walked in the room.

"Neji? What are you doing in my room?" Hinata said quietly with a confused look on her face.

"None of your business," Neji said with a straight face.

"Not to be rude, but it is my business. You were in my room... What were you doing?" Hinata said as she made her way towards her bed and grabbed her diary and the key.

"Well, I came up here to tell you, that HHHHGHGHHdraiashi-sama would like to speak with you about something," Neji said hoping she would leave it at that.

"Oh, well thank you for informing me," She said with a smile as she headed towards her desk. She opened the drawer and threw the diary and the key in it.

Neji left the room without a word. _'He was lying to me... I'll think about that later, I have to go see father now'_ And with that she went to her father's office room.

"You wanted to see me father?" Hinata asked with a bow.

"Yes Hinata, your eighteenth birthday is in 5 months, and for the convince that all the Hyuuga will be there, we will have it this coming Friday," He said sternly.

"Oh, yeah Hinata... I hope you know that you have 5 months to pick a husband or I will pick one for you," He said as he began to fill out the papers on his desk.

"Yes I know father, but you mind as well start looking... The guy I wanted to marry loves some one else," She said quietly.

"Keep your eyes open Hinata, I would hate to set up and arranged marriage for you or anyone. Marriage should come for love, not because you were made to," He said as he looked at her.

"And trust, knowing that you can trust that person not to cheat on you... and the you can trust them to love you, not hate to the extreme of them hitting you. You may leave now," He said as he began to work on his papers more.

"Thank you for your words of wisdom father," She said with a bow. She straightened up and walked out of the room. _'I have to get Naruto to love me some how or I'll miserable for the rest of my life!' _

**To be continued **

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this! You'll have to read the next chapter to find if she Marries Naruto or is she'll be arranged to marry someone she doesn't even know. There will be surprises up ahead as too how she'll try to get him to like her. Until next time! Leona


End file.
